


On Notice (part 3) or How To Win An Argument

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Arthur is planning to visit Uther, and Merlin has no intention of letting him go alone.





	On Notice (part 3) or How To Win An Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet can be read alone, but it is part 3 of "On Notice"--in which Merlin and Arthur are in love. Merlin wants to be a parent and Arthur does not.
> 
> Part 1 On Notice http://archiveofourown.org/works/11202360  
> Part 2 Dissuasion http://archiveofourown.org/works/11263158

Arthur hung up the phone to find Merlin standing there, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed around his waist. He gave Arthur a belligerent look, and then, looking off to the side, he spoke firmly, “No Arthur. Absolutely not. I will not let you go over there yourself. If I have to I will follow you and barge right in after you. That man does a fucking number on you every single time.” 

Sighing, Arthur stood and approached Merlin, squeezing his shoulder to comfort him, “Merlin, I’m an adult. This is my decision. You’re off the deep end. I know you don’t believe in denying me my autonomy. You’d go crazy if I went all control-freak on you. C’mon hon, you know this isn’t you.”

Merlin sagged a bit, but his arms were still crossed tightly, and he wouldn’t meet Arthur’s eyes. “Look, of course I won’t force you, but I’m begging you. EVERY time you go over there by yourself you end up wrecked for days.”

“Merlin, he’s my father.” Arthur lifted both hands to Merlin’s tensed-up shoulders and began to rub.  
“I know that, Arthur. I do. But, I love you, and, oh for fuck’s sake—maybe I just need a kid to protect and nurture—but right now every cell in my body is screaming out with an utter need to protect you…not your big, strong, muscle-y body, but your warm, sweet, tender, loving heart. I want you to feel what it’s like to have someone stand up for you. I want you to know in your bones that your feelings and needs matter. So what? So, he is your father, but he never gave you the kind of fathering you deserved. Please, this is something I desperately want to do for you. Please let me.” Merlin dropped his arms to Arthur’s waist, and Arthur couldn’t say no to the puppy dog eyes Merlin turned his way.

“Gods help us all. I can’t say no to you,” said Arthur, pulling Merlin close.

Merlin let out a long breath, slowly calming down as they held each other close in the doorway.


End file.
